1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus provided with an improved automatic magnetic disc ejecting means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus using a magnetic disc (flexible disc) employs a mechanism for ejecting the magnetic disc manually as described, for example, in the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 77028/1980.
In such a conventional magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, attention is paid to the protection of the magnetic disc surface however, the conventional apparatus has the problems of abrasion of the magnetic disc surface, the occurrence of scratches on the magnetic disc surface and damage to the hub portion of the magnetic disc and adsorption of the mgnetic disc surface to a magnetic head surface.
Therefore, there has been a strong demand for a mechanism for preventing contact between the magnetic disc surface and the magnetic head surface while the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus is not in use, and, especially, a mechanism for automatically ejecting the magnetic disc.
In order for the size of the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus to reduced, it is necessary that no special-purpose motor for automatically ejecting the magnetic disc be provided.